


entropy

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: entropy: noun, inevitable and steady deterioration of a system or society.





	entropy

Ed had been convinced that fate had brought them together. How else could you explain the random series of circumstances that caused their paths to cross so long ago? 

Fate versus entropy.

If fate had brought them together, it seems that entropy had finally had its way with them in the end. 

Oswald had turned his empire into ruins because of Ed and Ed had turned himself into ruins because of Oswald.

Entropy always wins. 

It’s the basic law of the universe. 

Everything that was created from chaos must eventually return to chaos, no matter how perfect it once seemed.


End file.
